


High to low

by PieOfDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Glory Hole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieOfDeath/pseuds/PieOfDeath
Summary: There aren't very many gloryhole fics so I whipped this up real quick.





	High to low

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+

Aradia quickly entered the stall, almost slamming shut the door. She had been waiting for this for almost a week. She discarded her clothes speedily, and waited for another troll to enter the bathroom. 

She didn't have to wait long. She had been daydreaming and jumped when the door opened. The stranger entered the stall next to her. 

In a low voice, the mysterious troll growled, “Is flushed okay with you? If you’re here venting about your pitch crush not reciprocating, then...”

Aradia nodded before catching herself and said “Yeah, flushed is fine.”

She heard the unzip of a zipper, and a indigo colored tentabulge slithered through the hole, and Aradia paused. She hadn't done a highblood before, and she didn't know if she was prepared for the temperature difference.

She told this to the stranger. They said it was okay, and then asked her blood color so they could be prepared as well. She answered, and there was a beat of silence. 

“Is… that cool with you?” Aradia asked tentatively. 

“Yeah, just surprised, that's all.”

Aradia smiled and took the bulge in her mouth. Straight away, she noticed a huge temperature difference. It was like ice, except it was writhing in her mouth. She decided she liked the temperature, and hoped that the stranger receiving this blowjob was dealing with her mouth temperature all right.

Aradia slowly bobbed back and forth, the chilly slime covering her lips and staining them blue. It tasted vaguely like blueberries, but she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not. Aradia grinned wickedly, and went a bit faster, using her tongue to caress the freezing tentabulge. She heard a lavisacious groan from the stall, and she smiled knowing she was bringing them so much pleasure.

She brought her left hand up, fondling the base of the bulge while she worked her mouth around it. Her right hand went down to her crotch, releasing her own straining bulge from its confines before she started stroking it. Aradia moaned, both because of her pleasure and wanting to give the stranger pleasure. 

She swallowed around their frigid cock, and was rewarded with a drawn-out moan. She felt the bulge start trembling, and Aradia prepared herself for an onslaught of frosty genetic material. She fondled her bulge faster, and she released her own rust-colored genetic material all over the tiled bathroom floor. 

All of a sudden, a torrent of freezing genetic material hit her in the back of the throat. Aradia almost choked, but swallowed it and quickly recovered. She swallowed all she could, but some of the indigo-colored slime dribbled out onto her face. 

Once it seemed that their orgasm was done, the tentacle withdrew from the hole. A gray hand slipped a small piece of paper through the gap in the stall. Aradia took it, and with that, the stranger left.

Aradia left the stall and checked her face. She’d be stained for a while. She looked at the paper. Their phone number, and below that, their trolltag. They wanted to contact her in the future? Aradia grinned. Perhaps this wouldn’t be a one time only event after all.


End file.
